A Thousand Cranes
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Being taken in and put into the Night Class, Harry has no idea of what he was going to be dragged into. Nor did he realize the attention that he gained from the others around him. Slash, no Harry/Yuuki
1. Prologue

A Thousand Cranes

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Vampire Knight

Pairing(s): I'm not exactly sure of what the pairing is for right now.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash (Later), etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: He had done everything for them, only for those same people to throw him away through the Veil – "For his own good". Landing in another world, he is attacked by a vampire and changed into one of the creatures of the night. Unable to bear the thought of drinking the blood of humans – he hides himself in the woods and drinks off of the blood of animals. Taken in by a kind old man, he decides on becoming a healer in order to help those in need. But in order to do that, he must get into the best school around. Cross Academy – is that school. Being taken in and put into the Night Class, Harry has no idea of what he was going to be dragged into. Nor did he realize the attention that he gained from the others around him.

A/N: The idea for this came suddenly and strangely enough after I got home from watching Transformers: Dark Side of the Moon. Yeah – I know. =_= But the idea just seemed like a good idea to me. Plus I've wanted to make a Harry Potter/Vampire Knight Xover for a while, and have now finally gotten around to it. I'm sort of modeling Harry off of Carlisle from Twilight, because that is one of my favorite characters from that AIDS of literature. Hopefully you all enjoy this enough that you review, and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Wrapping skinny arms around his body, Harry James Potter silently sat in the alleyway – completely disregarding the disgusted looks that were being sent his way by passerbys. Tightening the grip around his legs as the cold winter breeze ruffled the too-big clothes on his frame that screamed malnutrition to any that paid attention. Unfortunately, that was unlikely to happen. Dirty and tangled hair spilled over his shoulders, and blocked any distinguishing features from sight. Along with the ratty clothes – it was no wonder that he was being ignored or sneered at by everyone who passed.<p>

Shuddering, his teeth chattered as he rubbed up and down his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He wasn't succeeding, but it was all that he could do. There was no home waiting for him somewhere – no one waiting for him…no one. Pained emerald green eyes stared dazedly at the ground in front of him. A small kitten was making its way towards him, mewling pathetically as it searched for warmth with closed eyes. Dirty strands of hair fell into his eyes as he tilted his head to take in the sight before him. In a way – he and the kitten were exactly the same.

Both of them were abandoned by those who were supposed to look after them, to love them – left to die.

Licking his chapped bottom lip, he bit his tongue as he tried to move towards the kitten. He knew how the kitten felt, and despite his inability of doing something to actually help – being in the same state as well. The green-eyed boy couldn't allow himself to do nothing. Urging his tired body forward, he reached forward and held his hand out towards the small creature. Slowly, the kitten's black nose twitched and it turned its head in his direction. Allowing a pained smile to form on his face, he couldn't help the ache in his heart as the kitten accepted him after sniffing his hand for a moment.

It didn't immediately reject him as others seemed to. This kitten didn't seem to care that he was a freak – such an unwanted thing that even his friends threw him away after he defeated Voldemort.

Harry James Potter felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Brushing them away from his dirty cheeks, he brought the grey kitten to his body – hoping to heat it up a bit with the little body heat he had. The mewl that escaped the kitten as it curled into his chest, caused a large wave of love towards the creature to well up inside of his very being. Closing his eyes –tightening his hold around the kitten protectively, and Harry fell closed his eyes.

For the first time, content with this new world he found himself in.

* * *

><p>Running back into the direction of the abandoned building with a beaming smile was on his face, Harry chuckled merrily. Today, he had gotten more than enough food for the kitten that he had practically adopted – Jasper was the chosen name, to last for a while. Making sure that no one was following him, he sneaked down the alleyway and made it to the small opening to the inside of an abandoned building. Pushing the covering aside, he poked his head in and looked inside. Sitting there on the piles of cloth he was able to scrounge up – laid Jasper, who mewed happily at the sight of his face.<p>

"Hey, Jasper!"

Digging through the paper bag, he pulled out a can of cat food to show the grey kitten. "This was the best kind they had in the store – the healthiest, but they were throwing it out for the more expensive kinds." Placing the bag down, he walked towards the small bowl he used for the kitten's food. "I'm sure that you'll love it." Mewling, the kitten popped out of their bedding and ambled towards the bowl as the teenage boy used an old can opener he found to open it. Getting closer to the bowl, Jasper took a sniff of its contents before mewing once more and digging into the food happily.

Crouching down, Harry wrapped his arms around his legs with a small smile. "Glad you like it, it's a good thing that I got all of them." Petting the kitten's head, he didn't notice the figure that slipped in through the opening and watched him in the shadows. A growl rumbled from his stomach, and a small blush bloomed on his cheeks as Jasper looked up from his bowl and stared at him. Laughing softly – wincing a bit at the pain in his stomach, he continued petting the top of the gray kitten's head. "Don't worry about me Jasper, you just eat – don't worry about me."

Clapping then interrupted him – causing him to jump in surprise before he turned to look in the direction of the sound. Wide green eyes latched onto the figure outlined by the bit of light that was able to make its way into the building. Getting up, Harry narrowed his eyes on the stranger and stood in front of Jasper in a protective manner. "Who are you?" Moving closer, the figure was completely revealed to his eyes and he couldn't help but take a step back – all the while careful not to step on Jasper, who stopped eating to hiss at the intruder menacingly.

A figure clothed in pure white with hair that glistened in the silver moonlight. Beautiful pink eyes stared at him from beneath silver lashes, and pink lips curved into a soft smile. Her eyes fell to half-mast as she seemed to stare at him – while the distant look in her eyes told him that she was somewhere else. "You are so much like him…I wonder…are you him reborn?" Not saying anything, he stared at her in suspicion.

"I'm sorry mam – I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Bringing a hand up to her lips, she seemed to pin him to the spot with her penetrating gaze. In the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of him. Grasping his chin in a falsely fragile hand, the woman tipped his head back as she stared deeply into his eyes. "As much as it seems impossible, I can't help but believe it as I look into his eyes staring at me from your face." Harry tried to pull wrench his chin from her grasp, but she only seemed to tighten her grip.

"So rebellious...despite knowing that it's pointless – you are special."

Tilting his head to the side, she smiled wistfully as she held him still. Hissing from the kitten was ignored as she slowly brought her lips to the pale expanse of the boy's neck. Dragging her tongue across her lips – her eyes flashed red in anticipation, as she opened her mouth to reveal razor sharp fangs.

"I will …give you eternity."

With those words, pain filled Harry's world as he slowly sank into oblivion. The last glimpse of the woman as she poured some liquid down his throat – tasted metallic yet sweet, was imprinted into his memory. Staring at him with sad and yet loving eyes, the beautiful woman smiled.

"_**This is your second chance…I hope you enjoy it – live up to the expectations I have of you."**_

* * *

><p>End of Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! I am finished with the prologue. XD This is just the beginning of something that I hope is epic. The next chapter we will be bringing Harry to Cross Academy, and introducing most of the main cast in Vampire Knight. Plus establishing him a place in the coming events, as he will undoubtedly be drawn into things being the person he is. Well I will probably be putting a pairing poll up for the story. Because honestly – at the moment, I have no idea what the pairing is going to be. Though there are many fine choices in this fic. I'm going more for a slash pairing than anything else, and so sorry if anyone wanted him to be with a girl. Just not happening with this plot – would be too awkward. Anyway, here is the list of potentials for Harry.<p>

_**Kaname Kuran:**_

_**Zero Kiryu:**_

_**Ichiro Kiryu:**_

_**Takuma Ichijo:**_

_**Aido Hanabusa:**_

_**Akatsuki Kain (Though I'm thinking to have him with Ruka):**_

_**Senri Shiki (Though some will probably want him with Rima):**_

_**Rido Kuran (O_o…Well whatever floats your boat – though it will most likely be a one-sided thing):**_

_**Kaien Cross:**_

_**Toga Yagari (This would be interesting to do, but will most likely not happen):**_

Yep, those are the candidates. I really can't wait to see which of these guys are more popular. The votes will influence my decision on the pairing for this quite a lot. I just hope that you all review, tell me what you think about the story, what you liked, disliked, and your vote. These things would be very much appreciated by me.

Well, that's it.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. Chapter 1

A Thousand Cranes

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Vampire Knight

Pairing(s): I'm not exactly sure of what the pairing is for right now.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash (Later), etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: He had done everything for them, only for those same people to throw him away through the Veil – "For his own good". Landing in another world, he is attacked by a vampire and changed into one of the creatures of the night. Unable to bear the thought of drinking the blood of humans – he hides himself in the woods and drinks off of the blood of animals. Taken in by a kind old man, he decides on becoming a healer in order to help those in need. But in order to do that, he must get into the best school around. Cross Academy – is that school. Being taken in and put into the Night Class, Harry has no idea of what he was going to be dragged into. Nor did he realize the attention that he gained from the others around him.

A/N: Yay for the reviews that I have received! (Throws confetti) Everyone who reviewed, I would like to thank them for the wonderful reviews. Seriously, you guys are awesome. Those who just added the story to their favorites and alerts list and moved on…Thank you – I guess. So here I am with the second chapter. Hopefully this chapter goes smoothly and I'm able to finish all that I hope to accomplish with this one. Ah, Harry from now on will be taking the name Shinobu Tsubasa. The reason for it is vaguely revealed in this chapter, but will be fully explained later on.

* * *

><p>Reading the piece of paper given to him by his late guardian, Harry James Potter or Shinobu Tsubasa – as he had been renamed by said guardian, then looked up to the large looming gates up ahead. Windswept raven's wing hair framed his face, bringing out his bright green eyes – all the while clashing with his pale skin. A small warm smile was on his face as glanced over as a mew came from his shoulder. Lying on his shoulder was Jasper, the small kitten that he had found all those months ago. Jasper mewed happily while licking Harry's cheek with his rough little tongue.<p>

Chuckling softly, he scratched behind one of the kitten's ears with a single digit. Though it had been such a long while ago that he had found him, the kitten hadn't grown a bit. While it seemed to only be another similarity between them – Harry couldn't help but admit that it had been very convenient for them while they had been homeless. Moving his finger to scratch beneath Jasper's chin, he turned his attention forward. It was actually a surprise when the grey kitten had stayed by his side despite what he was turned into.

Every instinct in the kitten – no matter how underdeveloped, should've caused the kitten to flee away from him. But that wasn't the case – he had stayed, and Harry would always cherish that thought. His first friend in this world didn't abandon him, even when he seemed to become even more of a freak then he already was. Well, not a freak – a vampire, from what he was told by his late guardian. Running his fingers through his hair, he stopped in front of the closed gate with awed eyes as he took in the building he would be staying in for his high school career.

While it wasn't Hogwarts – Cross Academy was just as majestic you could say. It wasn't a sentient castle that ran upon the magic that had been powering it for centuries, but it resembled those old Victorian mansions that could still be seen in richer areas of London. The architectural design made him feel a little closer to home – a rarity in this new world, which had turned out to be quite different from his own. Up ahead, he saw a large crowd of students – mostly female, looking at something or other. Curious as to what was going on, he made his way towards the nearest girl as he stepped through the gate.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me what exactly is going on?"

* * *

><p>Today just had to be the worst day in Amada Fujiko's life!<p>

First she was the last to find out about the special class branch that was being added to the school, and now – due to her waking up late, she had the worst view of the Night class students! Standing on her tippy toes in order to get a better look, she growled as the other girls continued to block her vision. "Excuse me miss, could you tell me what exactly is going on?" Clenching her fist, she turned around to obviously give this clueless jerk a piece of her mind for distracting her – taking out her frustration as well. But stopped and stared wide-eyed at the vision of perfection that was standing behind her with a small smile.

Skin as pale as the moon, hair as black as a raven's wing, and eyes as bright as emeralds were taken in instantly. And the warm smile on that beautiful face, which made her feel as if she mattered more than anything in the world. Heart practically grew in her eyes as she clasped her hands together – squealing in absolute delight, and calling the attention of some of the other Day Class girls behind her. The confused expression on his face only seemed to cause the creepy stars in the girls' eyes to grow, causing him to take a step back. Jasper mewed from his shoulder, and squeals filled the air as Shinobu suddenly found himself surrounded.

"Who are you?"

Looking in the direction the question came from, he only saw tons of more girls.

"Are you part of the Night Class?"

"The kitten on your shoulder is adorable!"

Glancing over in that direction, he was met with another wall of girls. Over the time he had been living with his previous guardian, he had been able to learn how to control his urge to drink blood. Due to the restraint taught to him – Shinobu was a very controlled individual. Even now it was due to this control that he hadn't ripped into one of the girl's and drained them dry. Well that and the fact that the idea of drinking human blood was repulsive to him. Despite how much his inner beast may want it – he wasn't going to give in. But there was no denying that he was very uncomfortable to have all these females around him while their blood was pulsing in excitement.

As if like an angel was answering his prayers – a black and brown blur dropped down from the sky to stand between him and the rabid girls. "Please step back! This behavior is unacceptable! You should all go back to the dorms!" Green eyes latched onto the delicate fingers that grasped a white armband that was around her upper arm. Standing in front of him was a chocolate-haired girl who stood up to his chin. Her back was towards him as she slowly but surely got the girls to back off – though they glared the entire way as they made their way to the supposed dorms. Releasing the armband from her grip, the girl turned and gave him a large smile that surprised the black-haired vampire for a bit.

"Hello! Welcome to Cross Academy! Sorry about that, but the Day Class girls are really excited about the new Night Class addition to the Academy."

Blinking for a second, he snapped out of the daze and brought a hand up to the back of his head – chuckling nervously. "Thank you for the warm welcome – don't worry about it, I'm alright – no harm done really." Smiling, he brought up a hand to pet Jasper on the head to calm him down. When the girls were swarming around them, the kitten had felt his agitation and had responded by hissing at all the girls. After he began purring – Shinobu turned his attention back to his brown-haired savior. "But I will admit that what they said has gotten me curious, as I came here to see Kaien Cross…I have something to discuss with him."

Staring at the person in front of her in awe, Yuki Cross could see why the girls had instantly thought this guy was a vampire. With his beautiful features, it was no wonder why they would immediately assume that he was going to be put in the Night Class. But she – who has been around a lot of vampires, didn't feel that small bit of fear around him like she did around the other vampires. If anything, being near him made her feel safe strangely enough – very similar to when she was around her sempai, Kaname Kuran.

The smile on this boy's face was very warming, and a blush formed on her cheeks. For a split second, she saw his emerald green eyes flash before he closed them and took a deep breath. Blinking questioningly, she watched as he slipped a hand into his interesting coat. "I was given this letter from my guardian, and he said that I should come here to see Kaien Cross." Scratching the back of his head with a small chuckle, he grinned sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, I had missed the bus here and was forced to walk – so I have no idea where to go actually."

Giggling at the cute expression on her face, Yuki couldn't help but think that she was getting another little brother figure besides her fellow Guardian – Zero Kiryu. "Don't worry about it ummm…" A dismayed expression formed on the male's face, and he smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Shinobu Tsubasa." Right as he was holding out her hand, someone stepped in front of her and the next thing he knew something cold and metal was pressed against his forehead.

"What is your business here _**vampire**_?"

Flinching a bit at the venom in those words, Shinobu tried to calm down Jasper – who was hissing menacingly at the young man in front of him. The said male's pretty violet eyes locked onto the cat with a confused expression, before he hissed in pain. Behind him, the brown haired girl had punched him in his spine causing him to fall over.

"Zero – You don't just go around holding a gun to people's heads! Tsubasa-san is here to see the Headmaster!"

Massaging his back with a hand, Zero's other hand was still tight around the gun in his hand – ready to use it at the single sign of hostility from the black-haired youth. "You shouldn't be so trusting of them, for all we know he could be here for some kind of nefarious plot!" Zero stoo up to his full height that was – much to Shinobu's irritation, several inches taller than the green-eyed vampire. Narrowing his eyes on the vampire's stiffened form, and briefly darted to the kitten that was once again hissing at him threateningly. "Due to that damn Kuran's presence, these things have been flooding in the school like locusts!"

At the sound of the name of the last living pureblood of the Royal family, Shinobu's eyes widened as his head snapped up in shock and surprise. "Lord Kuran has come here?" The two – who had begun arguing, turned to look at him. Chuckling nervously, the brown-haired girl nodded while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai had decided he would attend this school after making plans with the Headmaster…they hope that with this academy, they could show that humans and vampires could live in harmony together!"

Honest surprise was clear on the vampire's face, but then – much to her shock, a small heart stopping smile formed on the vampire's pretty face. "That's what I'm here for!" Looking down at the letter in his hand, his eyes softened as he held the envelope to his chest. "My goal is to become a doctor." Staring at her with pure honesty, he straightened up with determination. "I know it seems weird, but I share the same idea that humans and vampires can live together peacefully."

Returning the smile, the chocolate-eyed girl held out her hand – ignoring the glare being sent their way from the silver-haired male standing only a step away.

"Sorry about the interruption – my name is Yuki Cross, and I would like to welcome you to Cross Academy!"

Rubbing under Jasper's chin with one hand, he slipped the letter back into his coat before taking the offered hand.

"I'm sure that I will."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished with Chapter 1 of <em><strong>A Thousand Cranes<strong>_ and I hope that this pattern keeps up. This could be seen as the official start of the movie as I integrate Harry's presence into the series. A lot of things will change, while a lot will stay the same despite him being there. Hopefully, I will be able to intertwine these worlds seamlessly for the whole of this story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname Kuran: 7<strong>_

_**Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu: 3**_

_**Zero Kiryu: 5**_

_**Ichiro Kiryu: 0**_

_**Zero Kiryu & Ichiro Kiryu: 2**_

_**Takuma Ichijo: 0**_

_**Aido Hanabusa: 1**_

_**Akatsuki Kain (Though I'm thinking to have him with Ruka): 0**_

_**Senri Shiki (Though some will probably want him with Rima): 0**_

_**Rido Kuran (O_o…Well whatever floats your boat – though it will most likely be a one-sided thing): 1**_

_**Kaien Cross: 1**_

_**Toga Yagari (This would be interesting to do, but will most likely not happen): 0**_

* * *

><p>This has been an interesting first round for the possible suitors for Harry! Kaname is currently in the lead, being followed by Zero Kiryu, and the two threesome combinations! XD If by the next chapter the guys with 0 votes don't increase, than they will be taken off the list. So, I'm going to go and get started on Chapter 2~ XD Also, if anyone is interested in seeing the jacket that he was wearing – I'll put a link up on my profile. X3<p>

Well, that's it for now.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	3. Chapter 2

A Thousand Cranes

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Vampire Knight

Pairing(s): I'm not exactly sure of what the pairing is for right now.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash (Later), etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: He had done everything for them, only for those same people to throw him away through the Veil – "For his own good". Landing in another world, he is attacked by a vampire and changed into one of the creatures of the night. Unable to bear the thought of drinking the blood of humans – he hides himself in the woods and drinks off of the blood of animals. Taken in by a kind old man, he decides on becoming a healer in order to help those in need. But in order to do that, he must get into the best school around. Cross Academy – is that school. Being taken in and put into the Night Class, Harry has no idea of what he was going to be dragged into. Nor did he realize the attention that he gained from the others around him.

A/N: This story seems to be coming along great, and I'm happy that people are enjoying it. I'm going to be working really hard on this story, and I hope that even more people enjoy this as well. Every time I see 'Review Alert' pop up, you don't have any idea how happy I get! 8D I had to immediately get started on the next chapter in order to calm myself. So I hope that this continues, and that you all continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The walk towards the Headmaster's office was a bit awkward in Shinobu's opinion. While Yuki was trying to make the atmosphere lighter with telling him all the good things about the school – the burning glare that was digging into the back of head kept him from fully appreciating the information being given. Jasper, didn't like this one bit. Both the green-eyed boy and the brown-eyed girl were a little bemused by the situation. If someone was looking closely enough, they could probably see sparks flying between the grumpy silver-haired boy and the grey kitten.<p>

Sighing, Shinobu scratched the back of his head and stiffened as he heard the sound of the chain connected to the gun jingle. Dropping his hand, he kept his eyes forward – Yuki however scolded the other Guardian for his actions making Shinobu feel uncomfortable. Really, he didn't know what this Zero guy's problem was – but he sure as hell didn't appreciate being threaten with an actual gun! Jasper hasn't taken his eyes off of him since they began their little trek, and the black-haired vampire was honestly hoping that they arrived at the office sooner rather than later. As soon as they came to a stop, Shinobu almost did a little jig – decided against it though since even the slightest twitch caused the gun-wielding manic – as he could be nothing else, to have a reason to shoot him.

Giving him a sheepish smile – a quick glare at Zero, and she gestured towards the door.

"This here is the Headmaster's office!"

Relaxing a bit – though keeping an eye on Zero, he nodded and watched as she knocked on the door. "Headmaster, there is someone here to speak with you." A chipper voice sounded through the door for them to come in – making Shinobu question if his guardian had been correct in the thought that Cross wasn't exactly all there in the head. Smiling at him brightly, Yuki opened the door and stepped through before him. The familiar feel of Zero's burning glare prompted him to move into the room quickly, and sat down in the chair that was sitting directly in front of the large desk.

Lifting his eyes up from his lap, he was surprised to see such a young face sitting across from him. Not to mention how similar it was to a certain werewolf from his previous world.

"Hello, my name is Kaien Cross, and I am the Headmaster of Cross Academy – is there a specific reason you've come to see me?"

Nodding, he reached his hand into his pocket – all the while still aware of every shift the silver-haired boy made behind, and pulled out the letter. Handing it over to the man in plain sight for the room's occupants to see, he moved when it was taken from his hand. "Yes, my name is Shinobu Tsubasa – my guardian had recently passed away and had told me that I would need to come here after he died." Opening the letter, he scanned it quickly with honey brown eyes before gasping.

Yuki – concerned for the Headmaster, stepped forward. "Is everything alright Headmaster?"

Glancing over at the brown-haired girl briefly, the nodded causing his straw-colored bangs to fall into his eyes. "Everything is alright – I am just surprised." Pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, he placed the letter down on the table and crossed his arms down on his desk. "You are very interesting Shinobu Tsubasa, your name last name meaning 'wing' – the last name of my old colleague and Shinobu meaning 'endurance'…" Looking the young vampire in the eye, his smile warmed a bit more at the pride the green-eyed boy had in his chosen name. "If what is written in this letter is correct – this name was wisely chosen."

Flushing slightly at the praise given, he then saw Zero move to the side of his chair.

"And what exactly was said?"

Half-lidded eyes glanced over at the scowling youth from beneath his bangs. "Apparently, Shinobu was a human a year ago –" Pausing at the gasp that came from Yuki and the shock that was visible on Zero's face – the smile on his face grew. "And apparently despite this –" He turned his gaze back to Shinobu, "Not only has he been able to resist the draw of human blood despite being a 'new-born' – he even forced himself away into the woods until he gained an amount of control from drinking the blood of animals after being bitten."

Bringing Jasper down from his shoulder onto his lap, Shinobu ran hand delicately down the kitten's back. Purring contentedly at the caressing, he arched his back into the movements of his owner's hand. "Yes, I didn't want to hurt anyone – so I went through the sewers and made my way towards the forest..." Sensing the sadness in his tone, Jasper placed his paws against the petite vampire's chest and licked his chin. Rubbing his ear in return for the comforting gesture, he turned his attention fully on Cross.

"During that time, I heard of how other vampires – Level E vampires, attack humans and I couldn't even humor the thought of doing something like that."

Determination then made itself known in his green eyes, and he straightened up in his seat. "While taking care of my guardian, I finally realized what it is that I wanted to do even before I was turned." Tightening his grip on the grey kitten in his arms, he smiled. "I want to be a doctor, and be able to help everyone despite my new condition – Human or Vampire, it doesn't matter to me."

For a moment, the Headmaster said nothing. A large smile slithered onto his face, and he held out his hand with twinkling eyes – that surprisingly made him feel better than Dumbledore's ever had.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Shinobu Tsubasa – hopefully with the help of our school, you will be able to achieve that dream."

Grabbing the hand, the smile on his pretty face warmed the hearts of the three other occupants. Though Zero scoffed and turned his head, while Yuki cooed at how cute he was – prompting Shinobu's cheeks to flush a bright red.

* * *

><p>Looking at the place that would be his home for his stay here for the entirety of his high school career – Shinobu couldn't help but be awed the how beautiful it was in the moonlight. The very air around the building was completely different from the rest of the school – he attributed this to the presence of vampires. On the sides of him were Yuki and Zero, the former had come to guide him and the latter to torment him – this he believed vehemently. Jasper was currently lounging around on his head, and keeping a vigil eye on the silver-haired Guardian with a look of distaste.<p>

Despite the lack of a glare drilling into his hair, the first impression had stuck with the grey kitten – explaining the way that he hissed anytime the other male came near him. "I'm sure that you are going to love the Moon Dorm! From what I've seen all of the rooms are very nice, and there's no way that you won't make friends with the others!" Sending the bubbly girl a sheepish smile, he tightened his grip on his bag strap. "Well, I don't know…from what I've found many of the students in attendance are Level C and up." Glancing down at the ground for a second, Shinobu sent Yuki a small forced smile.

"It's more likely that I'll be pushed around a bit due to the fact that I am a Level D Vampire."

A look of confusion bloomed on Yuki's face, causing her to tilt her head. "There are levels?"

Surprise was clear on Shinobu's face, and a sigh fell from Zero's lips. "There are different classes of vampires - five to be specific." Coming to a halt near the gates, Yuki and Shinobu turned their heads in the silver-haired male's direction. Running a hand through his hair, he scowled while turning his head in the opposite direction. "Five class have been created in order to categorize the hierarchy of the Vampire society, the first being Pure Blood or Level A – they are the top of the pyramid the elite, and possess not one drop of human blood in their veins." Nodding, he sighed and continued.

"Then there is Level B – they are the Aristocrats, their bloodlines only contain a drop of human blood and a bit less powerful than the purebloods."

Noticing that he was uncomfortable talking about it, Shinobu decided to take over. "Then there are the Level C vampires or regular vampires – these are ex-humans who have been stabilized by drinking the blood of their creator." Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued on while looking ahead to the Moon Dorm. "Level D vampires are humans who have been bitten, but have not gone mad." Half-lidded green eyes then slid over to Yuki, and a grimace formed on his face.

"Finally, there are the Level E vampires…"

Before another word could slip from his lips, a pressuring aura of some kind swept through the area. Shivering at the power of the aura – he didn't notice the scowl on Zero's face deepening nor the increased hissing of Jasper on his head. Yuki didn't seem to notice at all – or was affected for that matter, and turned her attention to the gate. Her big chocolate brown eyes sparkled with happiness as her eyes latched onto the figure standing in the gateway decked in all black.

"Kaname-senpai!"

Looking up at the sound of that name, the awe on Shinobu's face couldn't be disguised. It had been the first time that he had laid eyes on a pureblood – besides obviously his maker, though he couldn't remember her completely. The young man standing there was how Lavender would've said in his world – _**Sex on legs**_. Not to mention that the aura that was around him seemed to be focused on messing with his senses. Smiling at the brown-haired girl as she ambled over to him, he placed his hand on top of her head. "Hello Miss Disciplinary Committee."

Pouting playfully at the nickname that he had decided on calling her, she then turned her attention back to her appointed task. "Ah! Zero and I were asked by the Headmaster to guide another addition to the Night Class here." Glancing over at Shinobu and Zero, burgundy eyes locked nonchalantly with violet.

"Kiryu."

Scowling deeply, the Guardian narrowed his eyes.

"Kuran."

Watching the exchange with interest, he froze a bit as the pureblood looked at him with those smoldering eyes. "You must be Shinobu Tsubasa – the Headmaster called ahead to inform me you were on your way." Stepping forward till he was in the smaller vampire's space, he held out his hand with a small smile – his eyes were filled with an unreadable emotion.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, and I would like to welcome you to the Moon Dorms and the Night Class."

Suddenly losing the ability to talk due to those eyes – that seemed to be searching his very soul, he nodded with a small blush. Jasper quieted a bit on his head, but still kept sharp eyes on Kaname – who sent a small look at the feline. Holding a hand over his quickly beating heart, the petite vampire wondered how his time here would play out. This thought was especially prominent in his mind if he had to be around this vampire, whom caused him to feel like some school girl.

Not to mention that something in his being felt as if he had met him before. If the look in the other's eyes were any indication – they probably did.

"Thanks for the welcome – I hope that you will regard me kindly."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished with Chapter 2 of <em><strong>A Thousand Cranes<strong>_ and I hope that this pattern keeps up. Ah, Harry's moving into the Moon dorm, and the next chapter shall be his first day officially staying in Cross Academy and even some time in class. Hopefully, I am keeping everyone in character, and not going all over the place with their characters. LOL! A bit of Harry's time before he came to the Academy has been revealed as well, and I hope that was a bit original. More of his guardian – will of course be revealed later. Hopefully you all stick around long enough to found out about him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname Kuran: 16<strong>_

_**Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu: 5**_

_**Zero Kiryu: 8**_

_**Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu & Ichiro Kiryu (Yeah, someone voted for it): 1**_

_**Zero Kiryu & Ichiro Kiryu: 2**_

_**Takuma Ichijo/Yuki: 1**_

_**Aido Hanabusa: 1**_

_**Rido Kuran (O_o…Well whatever floats your boat – though it will most likely be a one-sided thing): 1**_

_**Kaien Cross: 1**_

* * *

><p>This has been an interesting second round for the possible suitors for Harry! Kaname is still in the lead, being followed by Zero Kiryu, and the two threesome combinations! XD If by the next chapter the choices with 1 vote don't increase, than they will be taken off the list. Got to go ahead and get started on Chapter 3! I really want to get this storyline up and running, and possibly done up to the point Guilty in the anime begins lol! 8D<p>

Well, that's it for now.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	4. Chapter 3

A Thousand Cranes

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Matsuri Hino respectively. I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: Crossover

Book(s)/Manga(s): Harry Potter/Vampire Knight

Pairing(s): I'm not exactly sure of what the pairing is for right now.

Rating: T+

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash (Later), etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: He had done everything for them, only for those same people to throw him away through the Veil – "For his own good". Landing in another world, he is attacked by a vampire and changed into one of the creatures of the night. Unable to bear the thought of drinking the blood of humans – he hides himself in the woods and drinks off of the blood of animals. Taken in by a kind old man, he decides on becoming a healer in order to help those in need. But in order to do that, he must get into the best school around. Cross Academy – is that school. Being taken in and put into the Night Class, Harry has no idea of what he was going to be dragged into. Nor did he realize the attention that he gained from the others around him.

A/N: Yay! I absolutely love the reviews that I am receiving for this story! 83 Plus I am really proud of myself for the progress that I am making with this fic. Hopefully I will have this done before August, and then onto the sequel. Oh yeah, this is having a sequel. I have a vague idea, and I'm going through with it if enough people demand it. Ah, I am so glad that someone had noticed the bit about Harry's level. That will be explained a bit later, but all I can say is that while Harry was in fact given blood – the other vampires and his guardian didn't know that. Your question will eventually be answered fully, especially when his maker shows up. 8P Harry's first interactions with other vampires, and his first day in class is what this chapter will mostly comprise of.

XD Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Placing his bag down on his bed, Shinobu let himself fall back onto his bed. Jasper hopped down from his head, and landed on the bed with grace that was known only to felines. Brushing his hair away from his face with a sigh, shifting over to his sigh he glanced around his room. Like Yuuki had mentioned, the room was very nice – nicer than the dorms in the Gryffindor tower, much to his surprise. Tilting his head back, he looked into Jasper's blue eyes before smiling.<p>

"Well I happy that you like the room – plus it seems we don't have a roommate at the moment."

Sitting up, he felt the grey kitten rub against his arm and look up at him from his side. Running a hand from the top of the kitten's head down his back, his smile softened. A knock at the door caused Shinobu and Jasper to jump a bit, and snap their heads in the direction. "Ah, Shinobu-san?" Getting off the bed, he stood up as the door opened to reveal a blond-haired vampire. Cornflower blue eyes looked at him from beneath blond bangs, and a bright smile was on his face.

"Um yes, who are you?"

Moving into the room, he crossed his arm across his chest. "My name is Takuma Ichijo – Kaname wanted me to bring you to the commons area." Blinking in surprise at the name of the grandson of one of the Vampire Council Elders – the petite vampire held his hand out as Jasper climbed his way up to his head. "Well, my name is Shinobu – Shinobu Tsubasa." Taking the offered hand, the blond vampire stared at the smaller vampire with an unreadable look.

"I think we should go ahead to the common rooms, Kaname is such an impatient person!"

Blinking at the way the vampire casually commented about the pureblood's behavior, and yelped as a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Pulled into the other vampire's side, the green-eyed vampire gaped at the other as his smile only widened. "Let's go Neko-chan!" Without waiting for a single answer, Takuma dragged Shinobu out of his room and made their way to the common room. Moments later they came bursting through the doors, and the wizard turned vampire was hanging onto the vampire for dear life – Jasper was holding onto the messy black tresses on the top of his head.

"Kaname! I brought the two new kittens!"

Every person in the room turned in their direction, but Shinobu's attention was on the blond. Baring his fangs, he bristled up like a cat as he narrowed his green eyes on the other lime green-eyed vampire. "Who are you calling a kitten!" Chuckling, Takuma brought his hand up to pet the petite vampire's head, but took it back when the hissing Jasper tried to swipe him with its claws. "I was talking of you and your kitten of course! You're both are just too cute!" Feeling a vein in his temple throb, he gritted his teeth and didn't notice the curious looks being sent in his direction from all the other vampires in the room.

"Ichijo, stop bothering Tsubasa-kun."

Halting at his attempts to ruffle Shinobu's hair, Takuma's lime green eyes snapped over towards Kaname who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Following the other's line of sight, Shinobu's eyes widened as he once again took in the vision that the pureblood made. Sitting in the large armchair – as if it were a throne, the moonlight the filtered through the windows just seemed to add more to his presence. Bringing the wine glass to his lips, Avada Kedavra green eyes watched as the iron-scented liquid slipped past his lips. Every pair of eyes in the room watched the erotic display, and more than a few vampires shuddered in pleasure.

Wine-red eyes latched onto Shinobu's form before he placed his glass down on the small table beside him. The female vampire with light lavender hair picked up the glass and passed it to a maid. Moving to stand right by the seat pureblood's side, her narrowed violet eyes locked on his form – he gulped at the assessing gaze. "I would like to make sure that everyone is aware of the one rule you all shall abide by." Letting his eyes trail along every individual in the room, he rested his cheek against the back of his fingers. "There shall be _**no**_ drinking blood from any humans while on this campus."

Releasing a small sigh of relief – as he was sure he could easily follow that rule, he noticed that some vampires were not exactly all for it. One in particular seemed like he didn't like it at all. "Why is that? I thought that was what we vampires are supposed to do." But he hadn't exactly expected the guy to actually voice his opinion. Everyone turned to look at the vampire who questioned Kaname, and glared at the sneering dirty blond.

For some reason Shinobu felt angry at the disrespect that this guy was showing towards the pureblood. Did his master give him no home training! Unfortunately, even though he was in a new world – it seemed that filter between his brain and his mouth was still broken.

"Are you an idiot?"

Everyone turned around and stared at him – a blush bloomed on his face from all the eyes on him, especially Kaname's. The dirty blonde vampire narrowed his brown eyes at the black-haired vampire, and took a step forward. "What was that you pipsqueak?" Clenching his fist, he ignored Ichijo's hand on his shoulder and straightened up. "Obviously you weren't given the proper training by whoever made you – not only have you shown such disrespect to a pureblood, but you've shown your ignorance in the whole reason why we've are to come here!" Growling, the dirty blonde made one more step towards Shinobu.

"What was that!"

Snorting, Shinobu placed one hand on his hip while looking at him from beneath his long lashes with green eyes that seemed to glow. "So not only are you ignorant, you're deaf – everyone here knows why Kaname-sama would wish to make sure we all know the main rule we have to follow." Letting his hands fall to his side, he swallowed his nervousness and steeled himself in determination.

"You question the rule of not being able to drink blood on campus, but what exactly do you think will happen if you just randomly attacked a student when you had the urge – chaos, and the Vampire Hunters – looking for any reason for this to fail, on our asses!"

Taking a step forward, he didn't notice the looks that everyone was giving him – nor the smirk that slithered onto Kaname's face.

"Because of your stupidity, another war could be started all because you couldn't follow one _**simple**_ rule – don't drink blood from anyone on campus! You can either obey this rule or leave! We don't need anyone messing up the peace that can be achieved here! If you try to mess up the opportunity that we're being given here, then I will take you out myself!"

Breathing deeply, Shinobu then noticed the silence in the room and froze up. Looking around, he saw the surprised looks that he was getting from everyone and his face turned a bright red color. "Um, what I meant was…" Jasper narrowed his eyes at the staring vampires and hissed warningly. Chuckling broke the silence, and every head turned to see Kaname laughing softly. After a few moments, he stopped and looked at the petite vampire with a small smile. Gasps rang through the room as he held a hand up, gesturing for the one in his sight to come towards him. With the help of Takuma – as he was frozen in place in embarrassment of being so reckless with his words, then nervousness at being called over by the pureblood as he came to a stop by Kaname's side.

"Tsubasa-san is correct, and I hope that you all heed that warning – those who try to disobey this rule will be dealt with, so I expect you all to act accordingly."

.Answering in affirmation at his words, he then dismissed them all except for a certain few. Shinobu included. Leaving the room, the dirty blonde vampire scowled at the green-eyed vampire as he left with his friends. He would make sure to get that little Level D vampire back, after all someone had to teach that little bastard on how to treat ones betters. Dragging his tongue along his lips, he narrowed his eyes on the upstart with a calculating gaze.

Yes, he would definitely be getting Tsubasa back for his humiliation.

* * *

><p>Looking at the mirror in front of him at his reflection as he stood there in his Night Class uniform – Shinobu sighed as he thought of the events that happened after he was held back. A blush brightened at the way that the pureblood vampire had treated him, and he could tell that the others in the room were just as surprised. Fortunately, none of them seemed to begrudge him for this – though Souen-san did seem a bit put off by how gentle the pureblood seemed to be with him. But even she had admitted that she was impressed at how he had defended Kaname-sama's decree, and even told him to come to her if the vampire from before tried anything.<p>

"People who know to respect Kaname-sama's wishes above all need to stick together – that's what she said."

Fixing his tie, Shinobu sat back on his chair. Jasper, who was lying in his basket on the large windowsill, hopped onto the table and then onto his shoulder. Blinking in surprise, he brought up his hand to scratch underneath the kitten's chin with a small smile. "Well, that went a little better than I expected – I was expecting to get mauled, after all I am a Level D vampire." Purring, the gray kitten rubbed his body against his neck with a mew. Laughing, he stood up from his seat with the fluid grace that had been beaten into him by his late guardian and his new vampiric state.

"It's almost time to walk to the classroom – hopefully I'll be able to say hi to Yuki-san and Zero-san."

Mewing in agreement, the kitten hopped onto Shinobu's head and laid flat on his stomach. Grabbing his notebook and book for class, he made his way over to his room's door. Stepping out, he closed it behind him and locked the door. Though he didn't have much, he it wouldn't due for someone to take even that.

_**CONSTANT VILIGENCE!**_

Smiling at the phrase that came from one of his old mentor, Mad Eye Moody, his eyes glowed as the door flashed a red color before dissipating. Even though he hadn't gained his entire magical prowess back, he still had enough to erect wards around his door. No one would be able to get in who was below a high level B vampire of course. A pureblood would probably have enough strength to break through it though, it was a big help to some of his guardian's associates and they had been intrigued by this ability of his. Of course, they were never told of his origins or magic – his guardian had taken special care to not have such information thrown out there.

With the thought of someone possessing such ability, it would be no surprise if both the Vampire and Hunter councils appeared on his guardian's doorstep demanding that Shinobu be turned over to them. Going down the hallway, he never noticed the malicious brown eyes that flashed red as they watched him from the darkness.

Making his way towards the front hall of the Moon Dorms, he jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Yelping in surprise – Jasper bristled up in fright as well, and turned around with wide green eyes to see Kaname's silent guard. Seiren stared at him impassively, and watched as he calmed himself down after a few minutes "Ah, Seiren-san! What is it?" Not saying anything, she pointed towards a door on the side and gestured for him to go in.

"You want me to go in there?"

She nodded.

Confused, but getting the feeling that he couldn't refuse. Shinobu deviated from his previous course towards the room, and opened the door. As soon as he stepped through the door, it shut behind him and he noticed that Seiren hadn't followed him in. Now even more confused and a bit afraid, he brought a hand up to rub the lightning bolt scar that was under his long fringe nervously.

"I'm glad you've come Tsubasa-kun."

Jumping at the smooth – velvety voice, the black-haired vampire turned to see Kaname sitting next to balcony clothed in the Night Class uniform. Picking up a tea cup from the side, wine-red eyes looked up to lock with surprised emerald green. "Kaname-sama?" Taking a sip of the contents in the cup, the pureblood vampire placed the cup back onto the small saucer.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why exactly I've called you in here – please come in and sit."

Gulping, the petite Level D made his way over to the seat that the pureblood was gesturing to. After sitting down, he felt Jasper hop down from his head into his lap. Petting the grey kitten in order to settle himself, he glanced over towards Kaname with shy looks. This is the second time that he has been given the privilege to be so close to a pureblood – he was very aware of this fact. "There is something that I was most curious about Tsubasa-kun…" Looking up at the other at his words, Shinobu tilted his head.

The feel of fingers trailing down the side of his neck in a caressing motion caused a shivers to wrack his body. A small gasp flew from his lips as the sinfully powerful aura of the pureblood next to him, wrapped around his slender frame.

"I'm curious as to who your maker is, and why is it that you were labeled as a level D – when your aura is telling me just the opposite?"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Finished with Chapter 3 of <em><strong>A Thousand Cranes<strong>_ and once again – I hope that this pattern continues. Well things are certainly turn out interesting for our little bird neh? Hopefully, I am keeping this interesting enough for everyone as well as keeping everyone in character. LOL! I'm sure there are some people wondering what Harry's power is, and I'm sorry to say that it probably won't be showing itself until a few chapters from now. As for the OC that has it in his head to be enemies with Harry in this, well – we'll see how long he and his lackeys last with this interest that Kaname seems to have in him. Why he possesses this interest – the world will never know…well I will and the others inhabiting my crazy mind as well. LOL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaname Kuran: 34<strong>_

_**Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu: 10**_

_**Zero Kiryu: 8**_

_**Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryu & Ichiro Kiryu (Yeah, someone voted for it): 6**_

_**Zero Kiryu & Ichiro Kiryu: 2**_

_**Ichiro/Zero/Yuki: 1**_

_**Takuma Ichijo/Yuki: 1**_

_**Shiki/Takuma/Rima: 1**_

_**Aido Hanabusa: 3**_

_**Kain/Ruka: 1**_

* * *

><p>This has been an interesting second round for the possible suitors for Harry! Kaname is still in the lead, being followed by Zero Kiryu, and the two threesome combinations! Plus there is some pairing choices for Yuki! XD If by the next chapter the choices with 1 vote don't increase, than they will be taken off the list. Got to go ahead and get started on Chapter 3! I really want to get this storyline up and running, and possibly done up to the point Guilty in the anime begins lol! 8D<p>

Well, that's it for now.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	5. IMPORTANT! NOT A CHAPTER!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
